


Manners for Skipping

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was sort of like an expectation for a Malfoy to slip up, and consort with a Weasley.





	Manners for Skipping

"Harder, damn you," Lucius demanded, wondering why he had to be in a Muggle contraption. A car, he figured it to be called.

Arthur wiped sweat from his forehead, his hips pushing harder into Lucius' tight ass. "Merlin, Lucius, are you sure you don't need a rest?"

The blond was warm all over, and his hair was in knots along the backseat he laid across. "It's none of your concern!"

Lucius let Arthur hold his hips until bruises were sure to form, moaning out each thrust. "Yes, fuck yes," he whispered, afraid of voicing anything too loudly for Arthur.

"What was that?" Arthur wondered loudly, reaching forward to clamp a hand over Lucius' throat. "You need to be taught some manners, and speak up."

Lucius would've glared harder, had he not cum from the lust in Arthur's face.  
-  
"Why are you following me, Weaselby?" Draco wondered, his bath towel sliding down his hips.

"You cheated at Quidditch," Ron shot back, following Draco while being in no state of undress.

The showers turned on from every faucet, despite how Draco staying behind to supposedly shower alone.

Rolling his eyes, Draco slipped from the towel and shamelessly let water cascade down his body as he faced Ron. "Is that ever really a problem you'd come to complain about?"

Ron stepped into the showers, letting himself get soaked, "I want you to learn some manners."

Giving a fake gasp, Draco moved closer to Ron's body, letting himself press against Ron. "Filthy king of trash."

Their mouths met angrily, and Draco let Ron shove his wrists up to the wall, holding him there as he sucked Draco's lower lip.

"I hate you."

They didn't care who said it. They both could have.

Ron just knew it was enticing to bend down in his sopping clothes, sucking Draco off to make the blond think he held any power over him.

But Ron was the king, and Draco had to learn some manners.


End file.
